Akatsuki in Disneyland
by Mkad07
Summary: Tobi win a tickets to Disneyland in the Center of the Earth. He bring all of the Akatsuki,me,my twin sister,and Female Naruto. Crossover and OCC
1. Art go BOOM Plan

**Akatsuki in Disneyland**

**By:Mkad07**

**Chapter 1:Plan**

Around the World there is a place in underworld that everyone(including hobo) would be scar, laugh and be happy. It was called Disneyland but it all of rides around the world. Some strange reason that this amusement park is destroy because my idiot friend who won the constant and bring his powerful friends(which is was awesome because **EXPLODED EVERYWHERE**)also he bring me too with my twin sister and our blond friend. This how it happened.

**0000000000000000000000**

Two people are walking down the street both of their names are Jan(me) and Tobi. We were planning about who we going to prank.

"Tobi, all the member of the Akatsuki are to strong."

"But Jan200-sempai, Tobi could beat them all."

"But Not Me!!! I don't have ninja skills like you,BAKA!!!"

"Maybe your friend, Jan200-sempai."

"You right because you have speed and I have the brain."

"All right, Tobi is help and who are you choose."

"I don't know."

"Akatsukime123"

"She is the same age as me but no."

"Novanator"

"N-no, n-no, and NO!!!",then I went to the emo corner for 5 hours.

"Ok, Tobi picked them", Tobi chose two brown-haired girls, they are very ugly and mean to everyone included little puppy. Tobi's akatsuki cloak just gave me I idea so deadly, I will laugh manically.

"Tobi, it be kind of you to bring Deidara, master of art explosion."

"Sure, sempai will be happy."

0000000000000000000000

One Hour Later

I waiting for a hour but I think Tobi might take longer because both Tobi and Deidara fly down to my house and greeting Deidara and thank Tobi.

"Master Deidara, the master of art explosion. Two girl doesn't like art at all so I bring you here to show them your awesome art to them. To prove them wrong about art and I know because I love art included **EXPLOSION THAT DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!**"

"Yeah sure and what the deal."

"You will not see Tobi for a month."

"Two."

"Deal."

When we finish our "conversation" while Tobi is being distracted by a butterfly and then Tobi stepped on a flower with the same butterfly.

"Tobi stepped on butterfly and Tobi is sad."

Both Deidara and I sweatdropped.

Then I said,"Tobi, you are staying with me for two month. Okay, Tobi and I ask Deidara for permission."

"Yeah, Tobi's first sleepover. Tobi happy."

"Tobi, first I should ask my older twin sister to bring her friend."

"Ana and Naruko okay but Tobi want both of them to make the food while Tobi and Jan pick the movies."

"Okay, sure why not but no sissy movies please because it's very, very wrong."

"Also, no scary movies because Tobi turn into bad boy."

"You right."

"Pack your things and go to my house."

"Right, Tobi is good boy."

0000000000000000000000

Next Day

It was a calm, boring day at many people may not dead. "**Bbbbbboooooooooooommmmmm", **what was that. Oh yeah, I forgot its was my plan with the help Deidara, explosion artist and Tobi, the good boy.

_Flashback_

_This was my danger plan:_

_I try to talk brown-haired "twins" but they are ignore me. Meanwhile, Deidara flying over and make explosion spider while distracted them._

_After Deidara finish make explosion spider, he carefully put them in back of brown-haired "twins"._

_Then Deidara give sign to Tobi while Tobi transform into my mom and take mine "home"._

_Deidara, Tobi, and I will spy on brown-haired "twins" flying style. To see what is the right time to __**Explosion.**_

_Then if they go to place all alone and then Deidara active the explosion. Then all three of us fly back to my house fast._

_Then we have a good laugh and forget what happen today._

_End of Flashback_

Then so Deidara left and he was happy because he will not see Tobi for two months.

"Bye Deidara-sempai, Tobi will miss you."

Both Deidara and I sweatdropped again.

"Baka, I won't see you in two months!!!"

I signed, "Misson complete."

**TBC**


	2. Sleepover and Dares

**Akatsuki in Disneyland**

**By:Mkad07**

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

Then so me and Tobi played monopoly and after the game was finish we got very boring. Then we waited for Ana and Naruko for a long time. Finally, they came back home.

**0000000000000000000000**

"Where were you two?!", I said.

"Dojo with Itachi and Kisame. Why?" Ana said and Naruko nodded.

"I have a surprise for you." Then Tobi popped out and surprise Naruko and Ana but both of them don't get scary.

"Tobi going to stay here for two months."

"Let mine guess, you made a deal with Deidara."

"Right."

"So that mean I stay here too." Naruko said so fully of joy.

Both twins said "Yes."

"I packed my stuff when Ana came to my house. I think she don't tell you."

"That is ok me and Tobi will invited you anywhere."

"Yosh!!!"

"So Jan what movie are you chose."

"I don't know and it's Jan200, remember."

**0000000000000000000000**

"I know what movie to we could watch."

"Yes, Naruko."

"Maybe Shaun of the Dead, a comedy and horror."

"Horror!! Tobi doesn't like horror." Then Tobi under the couch and Naruko explained:

"Don't worry Tobi, the movie have more comedy than horror."

Ana told Tobi nicely way,"Tobi it ok and besides Jan and I watch the movie and it was funny."

"Ok Tobi will watch it."

**0000000000000000000000**

After the movie was finish

"The movie was funny and awesome. Tobi, what is your favorite part of the movie?"

"EVERYTHING!!!", Tobi was exited to watch the movie

"Ok.. Naruko, what is your favorite part of the movie?"

"Shaun and the gang pretend to be zombie and it was every stupid ", All four of us began to laugh.

"That is true. Sis, what is your favorite part of the movie."

"In begin when Shaun didn't pay attention that there are zombie outside but he noticed when he watched the news in his house."

"That was very dumb of him."

Ana have a game to play but it dangerously and said, "I have a game to play."

Naruko was suprise and I was scary and both said,"You don't mean..."

All of three of them said with emotion, "Truth or Dare: Extreme Way."

Tobi doesn't know what they said, "Tobi doesn't know the game and how does it play,"

Naruko explained, "Don't know a lot about game but I know. Truth is about tell everyone who play the game a secret. Dare is about doing what is person say but it's in the "extreme" way its more dangerously. Now you know Tobi."

Tobi is confused and distracted, "Could you repeated that. Tobi was distracted."

"(Sigh) Nevermind."

"So we going to play the game or not." said Ana with exited

"Yeah!!." ,shouted Tobi, Naruko, and I

**0000000000000000000000**

A hour later

Both Ana and Tobi is in a log at the top of a giant mountain and both are exited and tired because dodge all of punches that they made. Ana said,"Tobi..why..did..you..dare..me..to..fight..in..a..giant..mountain.."

Tobi said,"I was bored."

_Flashback_

_It was Tobi's turn to chose and he choose Ana ," Truth or Dare."_

"_Dare."_

"_Tobi dared Ana to fight me in a log..._

"_It sounds easy."_

"_Tobi didn't finish."_

"_More."_

" _Tobi dared Ana to fight me in a log that a giant mountain."_

"_Tobi, there no mountain in our town.",said Jan with surprise_

"_Tobi saw a mountain in the other side."_

"_Fine,(sigh)let's go."_

_End of Flashback_

"So Tobi let end it."

"No."

"Fine, your way." and so Ana punch Tobi down to mountain but grabbed him just in time. Then she said sorry to him to punch him but it deserved it. Tobi forgive her and went down the mountain.

**0000000000000000000000**

Bottom of the mountain

"What happened guys?",said Jan worried but both Ana and Tobi don't answered her question.

"Lets go home." ,said Naruko also worried and she transformed into my mom drive all of us back home.

**TBC**


	3. The Winner is?

**Akatsuki in Disneyland**

**By:Jan200**

**Chapter 3: Winner**

I was very tired because all four of us play truth or dare to the extreme. The first one to woke up is Ana and I was surprise because she played the most part of the game. Meanwhile, Naruko smelled food but not just any food, it was RAMEN in the table and woke up second. Finally, both Tobi and I woke up dead last and smells the delicious food.

**0000000000000000**

"More Ramen!!",Naruko said with happiness and she couldn't help because this is her ninth bowl and her record was twenty-seven. I was shocked that Ana chose her as her best friend in the first place and I think their friendship start when they were seven years old.

Ana began to worry that Naruko is eat too much ramen and she made a spell that made ramen into vegetable, "Ana turn back my delicious ramen". Then Ana sigh and said in her responsible way, "No".

**000000000000000**

Meanwhile

Tobi and I watch television to see winner number because the winner to **Underworld Disneyland** and a lot of people entered it because **Underworld Disneyland **have all the different types of rides and hotels that anybody go to. The winner decided today and I enter Tobi and myself to play because only thirteen and older could play.

Television

"Are you ready to win...", people outside the television screams included Tobi but I refused to scream like a idiot.

"..the to Underworld Disneyland?", people scream even more louder and I covered my ears from Tobi's hyperactive scream.

"Our first number is...", the first number appeared and it's "4"

"Our second number is...", the second number appeared and it's "21"

"Our third number is..."

In Jan's house

"What is the number?", I said with surprise.

Back to Television

"Our third number is...",the third number appeared and it's "15"

**0000000000000000**

Back to Jan's house 

"Tobi won.", Tobi said with happiness

"Tobi tell them that you won the trip.", I said with you-are-stupid tone and hit Tobi in the head softly and hit Tobi's head again but little hard.

Tobi press the button in the phone and told the people in the television. Tobi and I are glad because he win the trip. I hope my sister and Naruko are glad too.

Television

"We have a winner to the trip to Underworld Disneyland. What is your name."

"Tobi!!", as he scream his name with joy.

"Well. Well. We have a crazy one here. You and all of your friend won a trip to Underworld Disneyland and a have your very only hotel."

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!", Tobi scream even louder than the other three times.

**0000000000000000**

Jan's house

Naruko check what that scream,"What happened?"

"Tobi won a contest to Underworld Disneyland", I said.

"Tobi won what..." Ana appeared behind Naruko and she grinned glad way, "So, dinner is ready and please give some ramen."

"Sure why not as long you don't eat more than five bowls." and she cry with joy, "Yeah. Ramen, I missed you a lot". Both I and my sis sweatdropped.

"So, what you says again.", Ana said greeting.

"Tobi won a contest to Underworld Disneyland", I said again.

"I can't believe Tobi won a contest."

"I was think the same thing."

"Tobi, who are you take.", Ana told Tobi confused.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you take me, my sis, Naruko, and all of the Akatsuki", I said in I-am-smart-you tone to both Tobi and Ana.

"It will sound awesome."

"I can't wait. Also, dinner is ready", Ana left while Tobi and I ran because rumbly stomach. Naruko is eating a lot of ramen.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anime Channel**

A girl appeared out of nowhere. She have pink hair with green eyes and she was wear sailor suit, "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno from Naruto."

A second appeared out of nowhere too. She have black hair with brown eyes and she was wear a blue dress,"Hello my name is Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach"

"Welcome to Anime Channel.",said both with exited

"Today, we reintroduced Tobi and Naruko.",Sakura said while Rukia show the picture of Tobi and Naruko in bear form draw by her and Sakura stared at the drawing.

"First, we talked about Tobi. He wear a mask to keep his face a secret. He a member of the Akatsuki and his real identity is Madara Uchiha , an old spirit just like Rukia."

"Sakura why you have to be mean."

"It's normal for me."

"Ok.."

"Lastly, it Naruko a gender switch of Naruto which she is very attractive to every guy included Uchiha(sigh)." Sakura was very disappoint to herself because Sasuke didn't love her. Inner Sakura appeared, **" I want break every bone of Naruko's body. Cha!!."**

Rukia said,"Ok... Oh yeah show is over. Bye and I hope you watch next week show of Anime Channel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. TWA Pt1:Girls vs Pein

**Akatsuki in Disneyland**

**By:Jan200**

**Chapter 4: Trouble with Akatsuki Pt. 1**

_What to do? What to do?.., _as I thought play poker with Tobi and Naruko while Ana make the chocolate cake for everybody. All three of us loved the smells of that cake made our stomach growled.

"I win again.." Naruko was full of gladness because she knows how to play poker then everyone in these games will lose all there money to her. "Naruko, I think you have winner and help me decorate the cake for me." then Naruko ran as the speed of lightening because the cake smells so good.

**0000000000000000**

_What to do? What to do? What to do?..., _it was hard to think of something and then my insane half came out of nowhere,

"_**Burn down house from of animals and some orphan will be nice."**_

"_You have the insane ideas I have heard of... I like you."_

"_**I wish your sister was the same as you little one."**_

"_I agree... but she a good house maid"_

"_**True"**_

"_Maybe today we might go to Akatsuki's base...but they have a lot base and they might get Naruko. It's so hard."_

"_**Ask Tobi."**_

"_Ask idiot who is funny and cute know which base they are."_

"_**You like him do you?"**_

"_Yes...and also my sis loves him too."_

"_**Ask him about the base and relationship later..."**_

"_Hai."_

_Outside of Mindscape _

"Jan, Jan wake up." Tobi was worry because he thought I was dead so he called Ana what is happened to me. Then so she explain Naruko and Tobi about demon spirit who was our Imaginary friend/sister who help us in life. Until one day when we are six years old, demon spirit went out of control and possession her to murded me but she refuse. Then so she waked me up and both us sealed her inside both of us without us killing us. Naruko cried about the story told by my sis because we lost someone important and I woke up. I smiled, "I know where we going... "

**0000000000000000**

In Akatsuki's base

The gang and I went inside the base. It have two ways: one of the paths is a trap and other is a safe. Then so the gang break: Naruko and sis in left and me and Tobi in right.

In Left path(Ana's PV)

Jan decided to pair me and Naruko. I excited: 1)Naruko teaches me ninja techniques 2)I know how to punch as hard as Sakura teaches me 3)I know justu included pervet ones at Naruko sometime use.

"Naru...someone is here."

"Got it An. Who is it?"

"I go ahead and see" I check who there and the someone is...

Naru's PV

I can't believe it!! He is very strong and An said he the leader of the Akastuki and his name was Pein. Even if we defeat one there five more body of him. Great but I not giving up!!

"An have a plan and I think.."

"OK, but we have to do it.(sigh)"

"Let's go!! Sexy..

"No...

Justu!!" both me and An transform two naked women with smoke. All six Pein have a nosebleed. Both of us transformed back normal and laugh hard but An poked them just in case.

"An let's go."

"Hai! Sorry Peins."

End of Naru's PV

**00000000000000000**

Konan was looking for Pein and she was worrying that Pein is lost and miss her but she knew Pein was very strong. She noticed two intruder.

"Hey you two, why you are here."

"Tobi it's Konan! Hello Konan."

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anime Channel

"Hello everyone, Sakura Haruno here."

"Hey Rukia Kuchiki report here for duty."

"Today, we introduced two OC character, Jan and An, the personality twin." Rukia shows her draw of both twins and Sakura stared at the drawing.

"Jan is energetic, violence, and tomboy girl while An is calm, peace, and housemaid girl. Both girls are strong, responsible, friend relationship for Naruko and love relationship for Tobi."

"Sakura, I don't get the reason why they love Tobi." An and Jan pop out of nowhere and told at the the same time,"It because Tobi is cute, dumb, funny, kind, and cute".

Sakura interrupted,"You guys said cute twice."

Rukia said "So do you like my drawing." She show the picture of them in bunny mode.

"Cute!! O yeah, we forgot to invited you girls in Disneyland in the Center of the Earth"

"Sure." Rukia was excited

"Cool" Sakura was smiled

"Oh yeah time up..Bye and I hope you watch next week show of Anime Channel." All of them said excited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. TWA Pt2:Shreds,Peddle,and Banjo?

**Akatsuki in Disneyland**

**By:Jan200**

**Chapter 5: ****Trouble with Akatsuki Pt. 2**

_**____________**_______________ 

_Previously on Akatsuki in Disneyland:_

_The gang and I went inside the base. It have two ways: one of the paths is a trap and other is a safe. Then so the gang break: Naruko and sis in left and me and Tobi in right._

_Konan was looking for Pein and she was worrying that Pein is lost and miss her but she knew Pein was very strong. She noticed two intruder._

"_Hey you two, why you are here."_

"_Tobi it's Konan! Hello Konan."_

**NOW:**

"Oh, hello Jan how are you and your sis?"

"Good, you."

"Being in the only girl in Akatsuki made me..." Konan is in horror form while doing her nail and break the stick-looking-thing which made me scary and walk away four inches away from her and saying in terrible form "Konannn..cccould...wweee....gggoooo!!!"

"I would but since Tobi and you are here but mosting Tobi are intruders you should FIGHT ME TO THE DEATH!!!"

"III...ssshhoouuld...bbbuuttt...youuuu...are...myyy...ffffrrriend."

"Maybe we shouldn't fight to the death but Jon, Ken, Po."

"Eeeehhh, Tobi, what Jon, Ken, Po." Tobi is explained that is a Japanese words for Rock, Paper, Scissors. I was extremely glad because I was very good in that game and since Konan have paper, I have advantage because I mosting pick scissors which mean only Tobi could defeat me because he picks only rock and he have disadvantage against Konan. I should summoned scissor-like weapon which I thought mean a glowing light appear and turn in to a scissor._' That was easy and that is a shear.'_

**0000000000000000000000**

**In the Rozen Maiden universe at same time**

Souseiseki was looking her shear and every time she want her weapon to appear it haven't come. _'I can't fight in the Alice Game without my shear and could ask the other but if they found out I am goner. No, a should tell them.' _Jun came out of nowhere and a told Souseiseki that lunch is ready and she thinks that maybe tell them after lunch.

**0000000000000000000000**

~**Back in the Akatsuki Base**~

Fight full of paper, shear marks, and pebbles because Jon, Ken, Po battle is extremely because Konan is Extremely Paper, Tobi is Extremely Rock, and I am Extremely Scissor. Accidentally, Tobi threw a pebble in my head short passed out. Tobi is doomed or is he.

**Tobi's POV**

_'Tobi is Good Boy, Tobi is Good Boy...even if Tobi use the shear to defeated Konan. Jan is dead but Tobi needs get a stick and poke her. Its a fun game when they are sleeping or half-dead.'_ Then I, Tobi fight Konan with shear because it fun playing scissor or shear thing. I accidentally step on Jan's head which make her very angry.

"TTTOOOBBBIII!!!!"

"Yes..."

"PLEASE....defeated Konan with scissor..."

"Shreds."

"Whatever it is, the point is to defeated Konan for me because.."

"I, Tobi hit you banjo"

"What banjo."

"I don't know." While both me and Jan stared into space and mean that Konan, yes Konan thinks we are crazy but that all right because they call me worse. All sudden, Konan attack both of us but I saved Jan and while that I saw the strangest things, when I hold Jan and she was blushing very hard and steaming. " T-Tobi l-let m-me g-go.... I have a plan that you could do." I was very happy and hug Jan with heart.

"Tobi..."

"Yes."

"Stop hugging please because I hate hugs along with kisses and rainbows or anything girly."

"Ok, Tobi will stop because Tobi is a good boy."

"You sure are one. So any here the plan."

"Ok."

**Konan's POV**

Where are they hiding and it been five minutes, I wonder where during the my fight. Oh well, maybe he sleep somewhere or be conciseness because massive nosebleeds. I heard someone talk it was Tobi and Jan:

"You sure are one. So any here the plan."

"Ok."

"I distracted Konan for a while, when I give you the sign Tobi, you attack Konan from the back. Ok.."

"Why does I attack Konan but not you.. I know because Tobi is super strong and fast than you."

"It's truth..." _"And you hurt me with a STINKING PEDDLE"_

I starting to attack, both Tobi and Jan are injury, "Now I know your plan I could defeat you... What happened to me" Both them are back of me and should have know it was Shadow Clone. All sudden I fainted.

**End of POV**

I knew my plan will work along with Tobi's banjo which I don't how or where he get a banjo. Oh well...the real plan is this:

_FLASHBACK_

"_You sure are one. So any here the plan."_

"_Ok."_

"_We make Shadow Clone of ourselves and talk about the fake plan which made Konan distracted. Meanwhile we camouflage and while you, Tobi hit her with banjo which don't how or where you get a banjo."_

"_O-Ok."_

"_You don't understand, right."_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok, you hit someone."_

"_Yeah.."_

"_O-ok",we made our clone and we are ready proceed the plan._

_End of Flashback_

I should put the scissor or shred thing away and it disappear while run with Tobi to the next entrance.

**In the Rozen Maiden universe at same time**

Souseiseki was about to tell them about her shred and all sudden it came back._ 'That was weird that the shred disappear to someone who was calling for help. Oh well, that least the shred is here. It is safe.'_

"Souseiseki lets go the Alice Game is about to start" Her twin sister, Suiseiseki as she was in hurry.

"Ok"as she ran with Suiseiseki in to the city.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anime Channel**

"Hello everyone, Sakura Haruno here."_** 'Also Inner Sakura.'**_

"Hey Rukia Kuchiki report here for duty."

**'MERRY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS!!!"**

"We are in vacation in Snow Lounge in Alaska are snowing place."

"It only Part One in Snow Lounge technically there three parts."

"They next part is participate in Snowboard contest and race."

"So technically, WE ARE RELAX!!" _**'Hell yeah'**_

"It mean bye to everybody watch it."

"Bye and see you in next Anime Channel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Anime Channel Special 1:Snowboard Race

**Akatsuki in Disneyland**

**By:Jan200**

**Anime Channel Special #1:Snowboard Race**

The scene was black and light appear out of nowhere inside hotel. Two similar appearance: one with pink hair and other with black hair. "Hello everyone", one with pink-haired turned around happily "My name is Sakura", and black-haired turned happily with white string "My name is Rukia".

"And welcome to Anime Channel", the trumpets are played and the mini strings (A/N: I don't know what mini strings called?) appeared. Some people in the lounge start to yelled to them, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY IT SNOWING IN DIFFERENT COLOR INSIDE!!" Sakura started to go Inner Sakura mode and hit everyone and Rukia was excited said, "We are here because I enter Snowboard race because it only for the anybody with Ice ability and one of Special race".

"I feel glad for Rukia because I know she going to win."

"Oh..*blushing* thank you, Sakura"

"About that I place a bet on you to win the race *nervous laughing*"

"S-sakura, how could you? Now you acted liked Tsunade"

"Sorry, I think I spend too much time with her."

"So anyway, the rules are simple: the racers participated on this race could only uses Ice-technique and I think that it."

"Rukia let go!"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Here are the rivals of this race:

_Horohoro(Shaman King)_

_Haku(Naruto)_

_Iceman(X-men)_

_Mizore Shirayuki(Rosario+ Vampire)_ _Cirno(Touhou Project)_

"Sakura will interview them to see why they enter the race while get ready for the race", while Rukia run to snowboard store to buy some stuff.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**With Sakura**

Sakura is the lounge looking for the racer expect Rukia while wear hunting clothes, "I will search racer but I will have to be quiet as a mice to meet and study them."

"Well you...

needs to...

be better...

than that...", the strangers' voice and Sakura almost scream but she turn around and saw, "**Horohoro, Haku, Iceman, and Mizore! **Hnhnhn..." Than Sakura fainted to ground, Hard.

**A Few Minute Later...**

"Hnhn... I woke up in a strangest dream, that Rukia and in the Lounge in Mountain because Rukia was enter a snowboard race and I was looking for the racers and they..." She was look at the them and they look back "-appeared.. OH MY GOD!!! That is not a dream!" Sakura look the racers and something is missing... "Where is Cirno?"

Mizore took her lollipop out and answers back "Sakura or is that your name.." Sakura nodded. "Don't you that Cirno is Ice fairy."

"Darn I forgot that Cirno is small." Horohoro remember and answers "I know where Cirno is...

"Where?"

"In the..."

**In the Snowboard Shop **

Rukia was look for some stuff to help her in the race and all of a sudden she stepped on something '_I think it gum.' _She look that her shoe and saw someone with fairy wing _'Oh great have fairy in my shoe and I got to be careful where I step.'_

"Sorry... what is your name" The fairy yelled her name, "Cirno!!"

"Well...your name sound familiar."

"Well... I am one of contestant for the race and you must be Rukia."

"How do you knew it was me?"

"Have you forgot moron... you in the Anime Channel and you going to lose by me."

_'G-great...a little fairy is just threated me. What to do? What to do?"_

**TIMESKIP TO END OF THE RACE**(I'm so lazy these days oh great. I just going look at the cloud.)

"Well...I lost the bet but the winner of the is..."

"CLASSIFIED"

"So see you later bye"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back to the main story:**

"Finally we here and O MY GOSH... An and Naru how did you guys suived"

"We don't what to talk about?"

"Tobi is good boy!"

"True!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
